


Invisible

by cklovewinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Songfic, Teen Romance, Website: The Unknowable Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cklovewinter/pseuds/cklovewinter
Summary: She had brown hair, pale skin and the prettiest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. She was absolutely beautiful. How come had he never noticed her before?Inspired by the song Invisible by Taylor Swift.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story back in 2009 and posted it to the Unknowable Room.

 

**_ Invisible _ **

**\--S--**

Just another normal day of classes at Hogwarts, just another boring class of _History of Magic_ for the seventh-year Gryffindor and Ravenclaws. The majority of the students were deeply asleep at their desks, like in any other class of this kind. Sirius was normally one of the many asleep students, but something interesting had caught his eye that day. Actually, ‘ _someone_ ’ would be a better word in this case.

This someone was a girl. A Ravenclaw girl he had somehow never noticed before. She was sitting two rows to the left and one row to the front from where he was. He could see her hair and a part of her face when she was looking at the board. She had brown hair, pale skin and the prettiest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. She was absolutely beautiful. How come had he never seen her before?

**\--M--**

Marlene was daydreaming during her _History of Magic_ class. But this was not new; she used to do this every class. The thing she was daydreaming about wasn’t new either. This thing had a name and a surname: _Sirius Black._ She had had a crush on him since she first saw him on the Hogwarts Express in their first year and it had just grown stronger when she got to discover a few things about him.

More than the half of the girls in school liked him because he was very handsome but there was not the reason why Marlene liked him. Of course she could not deny that his smile could make her weak in the knees and that her desired was to drown in his beautiful blue eyes, but he was so much more than his appearance... There were so many things about him that nobody noticed. The best part of him was probably shown when he was (or at least thought he was) alone with his three best friends, James, Remus and Peter. She liked to admire him when he was comfortable to let the mask he used every day fall.

Everyone saw him only as a very good prankster or as the guy who could make any girl fall at his feet; nobody had ever spent a moment watching him when he was alone with his friends. Their friendship and loyalty was really something to be envied; they really did unimaginable things to help each other. Something she found out accidentally in fourth year was that Remus was a werewolf and had to make it through his transformations every single month. In order to make it easier for him, the other three had become illegal animagus and kept him company.

To Marlene, there was only one problem with him: he didn’t even know she existed.

**\--S--**

Sirius continued watching as the beautiful girl wrote something on a piece of paper. He just wondered where she had been _hidden_ all this time. Yes, because the only way he could possibly not have noticed her before was if she had been hiding somewhere. He didn’t know anything about her, not even her name and it was frustrating...

**\--M--**

It felt weird to her liking a guy without having even talked to him before, but she had spend so much time watching him that she felt like they had been friends forever. She had learned by heart so many of his habits and it seemed as if there was something new to find out about him every day...

Seeing him with other girls hurt her a little, but she was used to it. Being the most handsome guy in Hogwarts made it hard to be single. Marlene had already written so many songs and poems about her feelings for Sirius and was writing another one at that moment.

**\--S--**

Another thing he was craving to know was what she was writing on that piece of paper. He could tell it wasn’t related to what the teacher was saying, it seemed like she was putting her soul into it... He just had to wait 10 minutes. In 10 minutes the boring class would be over and he would be able to do some ‘research’ about her. The last thing he wanted was to lose sight of her again now that he had found her.

These feelings were strange to him; he had never felt this way before. One day he didn’t even know she existed and in the next one he suddenly felt the urge to find out every little detail about her. It was completely crazy and terrifying and amazing at the same time. He was mesmerized.

**\--M--**

Just 5 more minutes until class was over. It was the class before lunch and all Marlene wanted was to leave the classroom as quickly as possible. She knew she shouldn’t be writing songs or poems in class; it always made her very emotional since they were about unrequited love and the feeling of being _invisible._

As soon as the bell rung she grabbed her things as fast as she could, put them in her bag and left the room, heading to the Great Hall to get something to eat. What she hadn’t noticed was that she had left something very important behind...

**\--S--**

Sirius had never been so happy with the end of a class; now he could find out more about the mysterious and beautiful Ravenclaw girl. He watched her packing her things into her bag very quickly, as if she were in a hurry. He would have to find another opportunity to talk to her but it was better like that, at least he would have more time to do his ‘research’.

When he was heading to the door of the classroom he passed through the desk she was sitting moments ago and noticed that there was a piece of paper laying on the floor next to it. He picked it up and saw that it was the one she was writing during class. He started to debate whether he should read it or not but his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to read it.

_ Invisible _

_She can't see the way your eyes,_

_Will light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you_

_She doesn't even know you_

_She's never going to love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_There is a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never going to see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

Reading those words broke his heart; it was an extremely sad song or poem. She had written it so well that it made him sure that she had experienced the situation herself. She was in love with someone who didn’t even know she was alive. He had to give it back to her, but first he had to find out her name and he knew exactly who to ask.

Turning around the corner of one of the many hallways at Hogwarts he found exactly the person he wanted to see.

“Hey there, Lily!” he said showing a lot of enthusiasm. “You are exactly the person I was looking for!”

“I am?” said the red haired girl. “And why would you be looking for me, dear Sirius?” she asked, ironically.

“Because you have a lot of friends in Ravenclaw and I need to know the name of a girl I saw in our _History of Magic_ class today. She has long, brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Do you know who she is?”

“Yes, I do. You must be talking about Lene, Marlene McKinnon. She is one of my best friends.” she answered smiling. “But what do you want with her? Please, tell me that you don’t intend to make her your next victim! She’s a sweet girl and doesn't deserve to have her heart broken by you!”

“Calm down, Lily! I don’t want to make her my next ‘victim’. When she left the classroom, she let a piece of paper fall and I want to give it back to her,” he answered, omitting part of the truth behind his sudden interest in Marlene.

“Since when do you care about things like this?” she asked even more suspicious. “May I see this paper, please?”

“If you promise me to give it back,” he said and Lily nodded in agreement, making him hand the note to her.

As Lily finished reading the note, her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. “This is _so_ like Lene! I can’t believe _you_ were the one who found this! Did you read it?”

“No... Yes, I read it...” he admitted and the girl looked at him disapprovingly “I’m sorry, I couldn’t contain my curiosity, it was bigger than me!”

“You should give it back to her now,” she said after recomposing herself. “If I know Marlene, she must have finished her lunch by now and may be in the library.”

“Thank you, Lily. I owe you big time,” he said and made his way to the library.

**\--M--**

Marlene had already finished her homework and decided to finish, or at least continue to write, the song she was writing earlier. It was one of the few things she wrote that she actually liked. It was really rare for her to write something that she found good enough. She was a perfectionist. She started looking for it in her bag and somehow couldn’t find it. She was sure she had put it in her bag, unless that...

“Are you looking for this, Marlene?” said a voice that she knew very well, even though it had never addressed her a single word until that moment. She took a deep breath, turned around and confirmed what she already knew, it was Sirius Black and in one of his hands was what she recognised as being her missing song.

“Yes, I am. Thank you,” she said, thanking Merlin she was not stuttering. “Where did you find it?”

“You let it fall when you left the _History of Magic_ class today,” he said. “It is very good, by the way. Sad, but really good.”

“Thank you,” she answered automatically. A second later she realized what he had said and her eyes grew wide with shock. “ _You_ read it?”

“Yes, I did. I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have but I couldn’t contain my curiosity. You seemed so concentrated writing it during class that I couldn’t help myself,” he said smiling.

Embarrassed by the subject, she decided to change it and ask him something she was really curious about. He couldn’t even dream that this song was about him. “It’s ok, not such a big deal. Just tell me something, how do you know my name?”

“I asked Lily after class today,” he said simply. “Can you believe I didn’t know your name before today? Have we ever talked or gone on a date before and I don’t remember it?”

“No, we haven’t talked before and no, we haven’t gone on a date either,” she answered. “I’m not really the type of girl you use to date.” She was surprised on how easy it felt to be herself around him and how he seemed to behave with her the same way he did with his friends.

“Hum, what do you mean with ‘the girls I use to date’?” he asked curiously.

“Let me see... The girls I see you with are normally beautiful and popular and I am neither one nor the other.”

“Well, I don’t know about the popular part but you definitely are beautiful,” he said, making her blush.

“Thank you, I guess...” she said and looked at her clock. “Well, I guess I have to get going, I have Charms in 10. Bye.”

When she was turning around to go away she felt a hand on her wrist, stopping her and she wondered if he felt like there was electricity flowing between them too. “Wait! At what time is your last class tomorrow?”

“At 3 p.m., why?” she asked confused.

“Would you like to meet here tomorrow at 3.30? I really enjoyed talking to you,” he said smiling.

“Sure.” she answered smiling too. “See you tomorrow then.”

She just couldn’t believe her luck, she got to speak to him for the first time, he said that he liked to talk to her and asked her to meet him again. He was even nicer than she had imagined it.

**\--S--**

It had been two months since Sirius had met Marlene on that lucky day and he couldn’t be happier. They had been meeting almost every day after that afternoon.  At first, they met only in the library, but after some time they started meeting at the lake too. They did homework, talked about different subjects or just enjoyed being in each other’s company in silence. Marlene had even spent a few afternoons with him and his three best friends. They only did not meet in two occasions: when he had Quidditch training or when she had prefect duty.

He had never thought he would enjoy being in any girl’s company so much. Sirius had met her so little time ago but he felt like they’d been close friends forever, he would tell her everything, except for the feelings he was developing for her since that day and Remus’ secret. The problem was that he had no idea if she returned his feelings. She was right; she was not the type of girl he was used to dealing with. She was not only pretty but intelligent, smart, interesting, caring, had a good sense of humour...

But something was wrong that day. He hadn’t seen her in any class they were supposed to have together that day. They had decided the day before that they would meet at the lake at 3 o’clock, but it was 3:30 already and there had been no sign of Marlene. She had never been late before. He decided to check if she was in the library, he might have heard it wrong the day before. She wasn’t there either and he was starting to get worried when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

“Hi, Six!” said a blond, Ravenclaw girl. “Let me guess, you are looking for Marlene.”

“Since when did you start reading minds, Nathi?” he said laughing “Yes, I am looking for her. Do you happen to know where she is?” he already knew the answer. Of course she knew it, Nathalia was Marlene’s closest friend and he had spent some time with her too in the last two months.

“Yes, she’s in her room and has been there all day.” Since Marlene was Head Girl, she had a room to only herself. “She is... not feeling very well today,” she hesitated.

“May I see her?” he asked hopeful.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Six...” she answered uncertain.

“Why?” he asked confused. “I just want to see if she’s ok! You know how much I worry about her!”

“Yes, I know _exactly_ how much you worry about her.”

“What are you insinuating, Nath?” he hadn’t told anybody about his feelings for Marlene, how could she know abby them?

“Come on, Sirius! Do you think I’m blind like the rest of the people around us? It’s crystal clear for me that you like her, and not just as a friend,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“How did you find out about this?” he asked, giving up on trying to deny it.

“I can tell by the way you look at her, the way you seem to want to protect her from the rest of the world...” she said smiling.

“See? That’s why I need to see her!” he said.

“Ok, I’ll show you where her room is and give you the password,” she said defeated. “But you have to promise me you won’t tell her it was me, deal?” he just nodded in response and they headed silently to Marlene’s room.

After a few minutes they stopped in front of a painting and Nathalia said the password. The painting opened, showing a small common room decorated in blue and silver.

“I have to go now. Marlene’s door is that one,” she said pointing the door on the left side of the room. On the right side was another door, which Sirius supposed belonged to the Head Boy.

“Thank you very much, Nathi,” he said with his voice full of gratitude. “I owe you _big_ time!”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said turning around. “Just don’t forget that you can’t tell her it was me who brought you here.”

“I won’t, promise. Bye”

**\--M--**

Marlene had been laying in her bed all day but she couldn’t sleep, her back was hurting too much to allow it.  She had to do the rounds the day before and in one of the hallways in the fourth floor, she bumped into the last person she would have wanted to: Lucius Malfoy. It seemed like he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ‘ _have some fun’_ with her and had found it as she was on prefect duty. The thought of what he could have done to her if she hadn’t had the brilliant idea to hit him in a certain _sensitive area_ made her shiver. She had only made one mistake; she turned her back to him when running to leave the empty classroom where he had dragged her into. He cast a spell on her she had never heard before and it hit her back. Marlene fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Lucius left the room quickly, but not without threatening her, saying that it would be a thousand times worse if she told anyone about it. It was very difficult to reach her room with her hurt back, but she couldn’t just stay there or someone would find her and ask questions she wasn’t allowed to answer.

It was already 4 p.m. when she gave up trying to sleep and decided to take a shower to see if it eased the pain a bit. When she was trying to sit up, she heard a knock on her door.

“Nath, can you please come back later? I still don’t feel so well...”

“It’s not Nathalia, Lene, it’s me,” interrupted a voice which she recognised instantly. “Please, let me in. I want to see how you’re doing.”

“Six, please, go away. I'm sick and it’s contagious,” she lied. “I don’t want you to get it too, you have to play against Slytherin next week!”

“You can’t trick me, Lene.” How could he always know when she was lying? “I can tell when you’re lying even when there’s a door between us,” he said laughing but returning to a serious tone seconds after. “You know I will get it open anyway. You’re not that good at locking charms.”

“Fine,” she said defeated. “You can come in, it is open anyway.”

He opened the door and she tried to sit up, giving up shortly after, her back hurt too much for it.

“What happened to you?” he asked and she noticed that his voice was full of worry. “And I want the truth. Don’t you dare lie to me, this looks pretty serious.”

“Calm down,” she said as she tried to think of an excuse to tell him. “I just fell down the stairs last night as I was doing my rounds.”

“Lene, please, don’t lie to me,” he said, sitting next to where she was laying on her bed, taking one of her hands in his. “I’m worried about you. Did someone hurt you?”

She thought a bit about it and realized there was no use in trying to make up some story, he wouldn’t believe it. “I can only tell you the truth if you promise me to stay calm and don’t do anything stupid.”

“I can promise I will try, ok?” she nodded in agreement and continued.

“Well, yesterday as I was doing my rounds I bumped into Malfoy.” Sirius was about to interrupt but she sent him a pleading look. “He came from behind me, putting his hand on my mouth and dragging me into an empty classroom-”

“I will kill that stupid bastard!” Sirius almost screamed, his eyes darkening, looking furious as she had never seen him before. “How dare he touch you!? I can’t believe this!” he was starting to rise from the bed, but Marlene sat up and grabbed his hand.

“Six, calm down now! You promised you’d try to stay calm!” she screamed and then continued, whispering. “You’re scaring me...” Tears started forming in her eyes and he seemed to realize she wasn’t joking about the last part.

**\--S--**

Seeing tears in those beautiful eyes he loved so much made him calm down instantly and without thinking, he moved closer and put his arms around her small body.

“I’m sorry, Lene,” he whispered sweetly in her ear. She put her small hands on his chest and started to cry. “The last thing I want in the world is to scare you. But just the thought of him trying to...” he hesitated. “Did he-”

“No!” she interrupted him. “I’d be surprised if he was able to have children someday,” she said, a small smile starting to form on her face. “He didn’t have the opportunity to really touch me, but he cast a spell when I was about to exit the door.”

“Oh.” he was shocked. “I understand.”

“See? You don’t need to do anything about it.” she said, hoping he would drop it all.

“Lene, you know that this can’t just be dropped. What if he comes after you again?” he asked worried.

“I can take care of myself!” she answered.

“Marlene, you can’t be serious!” he said, not wanting to believe she had said that. “The guy is twice your size and is way stronger than you! I can’t risk your well-being this way!”

“But you can’t go after him!” she said desperately. “Do you have any idea on how involved he and his friends are in the  _Dark Arts_? You have to promise you won’t go after him, please?” she pleaded. “I won’t ever be able to sleep, if you don’t promise me this.”

He thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that she would give him no peace unless he promised not to attack Malfoy. He would have to come up with another plan to be sure she would be safe...

“Ok, I promise not to do anything to Malfoy.” he said and she smiled widely. “But-”

“Oh, I should have known there would be a ‘but’!” she said irritated. “There’s always a ‘but’.”

“Let me finish, Lene. You haven’t even heard it yet!” he said smiling at her impatience. “I’ll promise it, if you allow me to accompany you during your rounds and if you promise not to walk alone through the school. I’m sure Lily and Nathi will not mind to walk with you. And if the two of them are busy, you’ll always know where to find me,” he finished and winked at her.

“Ok, I can promise that,” she said smiling. “It sounds reasonable.”

“Now that we have this solved, it’s time for you to go to the hospital wing,” he said. “You really have to have your back checked.”

“This is not necessary, I’m sure that I’ll be as good as new by tomorrow,” he could tell that she didn’t even believe her own words but let her continue. “Besides, I don’t really think I’d feel comfortable walking right now, it would hurt,” she said making a face.

“And who said anything about walking?” he said, putting on arm under her knees and the other around her back. “I wouldn’t let you walk while you’re hurt like this. I’m carrying you, of course,” saying this, he lifted her from the bed and started to walk toward the door.

“Sirius, I am too heavy, put me down now!” she said, trying to release herself. “You’ll let me fall before we reach the middle of the hallway!”

“Lene, you are insulting my strength,” he said mockingly. “Seriously, I won’t let you fall. You're as light as a feather!” he opened the door and after walking a few more minutes they arrived at the hospital wing.

**\--M--**

“What happened to you, my dear?” said Madame Pomfrey in a motherly way, seeing Marlene being carried into the hospital wing by Sirius.

“Nothing much... I just tripped on the stairs and fell,” she answered making a face. “But my back is hurting a bit so I was lucky Sirius here was passing by and helped me,” she smiled up to him, knowing he would be wondering if Madame Pomfrey would buy her lie.

“Oh, you poor girl!” exclaimed the nice nurse. “I’ll make you a pain-killing potion and will be back in a few minutes. Can you please put her on that bed, Mr. Black?” she pointed to one of the many beds in the room.

As soon as the woman was out of the room, he stared at her in disbelief. “How didn’t she notice you were lying? It was written on your face!”

“Six, didn’t _you_ notice that you are the _only_ one who can tell when I’m lying so easily?” she said laughing. “It’s incredible how you came to know me so well in only two months! The rest of the people I know say that I am a very good actress that could fool anyone.”

“Nah, this is so not true! It’s really easy to tell when you’re lying,” he said. “But you’re still a mystery to me. Every time I find out something new about you I realize how much I still have to discover. You are a fascinating person!”

“Ok, enough making fun of me, Sirius,” she said blushing. He had no idea how strong and destructive the effects of his words were; they made her hope and she could not afford to hope. He was way out of her league. “Stop it or I will start to believe that you really mean it.”

“If you could only see yourself through my eyes...” he said without thinking. “I do mean what I said!” he added quickly.

“Ok, Six. You'll pretend it's true and I'll pretend that I believe it,” she said, searching her mind for another subject. “Would you do me a favour, please?”

“Sure,” he said.

“I don’t know how long I’ll have to stay here and I don’t want to get bored. So would you please get something for me from my room?” she asked.

“And what would that be?” he asked.

“My lyrics book. I’d like to use my time here doing something I like,” she said blinking at him.

“Is it that one with the pink cover that is on your nightstand?” he asked starting to head to the door.

“Yes, it is exactly that one.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back with it,” he said going out the door.

**\--S--**

Arriving at Marlene’s room, Sirius soon found her pink notebook. He picked it up and turned around to leave the room. Wanting to return to the hospital wing as soon as possible, so as not to leave Marlene alone for long, he didn’t notice a pair of shoes on his way to the door. He tripped over them and let the notebook fall. Going where it had landed, he saw it was open and could see Marlene’s beautiful hand script. Again, he couldn’t contain his curiosity and decided to read it.

_ Secret Love _

_Just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been to you_

_Oh, just a girl_

_Who wants to be the centre of your world_

_But I ain't got much to offer_

_But my heart and soul_

_And I guess that's not enough_

_For you to notice me_

_I'm just a girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you_

_I try to smile when I see other girls_

_With you_

_Acting like everything is O.K._

_But, oooh_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be so in love_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love_

It was another song about an unreturned love, but this time the girl wasn’t invisible for the guy. The problem was that he only saw her as a friend, while she really liked him. Another very emotional and sad song. It broke his heart to know that she wasn’t in love with him and even worse was the thought of her suffering over some stupid guy who didn’t even deserve her. Only a stupid guy could _not_ fall in love with Marlene. He decided to ask her where she got all the inspiration to write those songs.

A few minutes later he saw her laying on the hospital bad drinking something he supposed was Madame Pomfrey’s pain-killing potion. Seeing she was making a very funny face he started laughing, making her notice his presence.

“Don’t laugh!” she said pretending to be angry. “This thing has an absolutely disgusting taste! Do you want to try it?” she asked laughing and handing him the glass.

“No, thank you,” he said pushing it back in her direction. “You better drink it all! I want you completely healed,” he said and sat on the chair on the side of her bed.

“Thank you, Six, for everything,” she said smiling sweetly at him.

“You have no reason to thank me, Lene,” he said and remembered about the song. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about,” he said hesitantly.

“Sure, what is it?” she asked curious.

“You know the songs you write?” she nodded and he continued. “I remember _Invisible_ and now _Secret Love_. Where do you get the inspiration to write it?”

“You read _Secret Love_?” her mouth opened widely.

“I’m sorry, when I was in your room with the notebook in my hands, I tripped over a pair of shoes and it fell open,” he said a bit ashamed of always letting his curiosity get the better of him. “Couldn’t contain my curiosity, _again_.”

“Do you really want to know where my inspiration comes from?” she asked him, with a decided look on her face. He nodded and she continued “I’ll sing to you and you may find it out,” he was speechless.

She cleared her throat and started “ _Just a friend, that's all I've ever been to you. Oh, just a girl who wants to be the centre of your world..._ ” He thought she sounded like and angel singing, he could stay there forever and would never get enough.

“ _But I ain't got much to offer but my heart and soul and I guess that's not enough for you to notice me_.” at this point tears started forming in her eyes an she was looking directly into his. “ _I'm just a girl and I guess that's all I'll ever be to you to you._ ”

“ _I_ _try to smile when I see other girls with you. Acting like everything is OK but, oh..._ ” tears were now falling from her delicate face but she was still facing him. And then it hit him and a single tear escaped his eye _._ How could it be true? Was it really him all along?

“ _You don't know how it feels to be so in love with someone who doesn't even know... My secret love._ ” It was time to act, it was the ‘now or never’ moment. If he didn’t do something, she would think he didn’t love her back and that was definitely the last thing he wanted. So, without hesitating or letting her continue the song, he put one of his hands on her cheek and he brought his lips to hers. She didn’t react at first but when she realized what was going on, she started kissing him back, put her arms around his neck and what started slow became passionate. They only stopped when they had no oxygen left and needed it desperately.

“Since... when...?” he asked panting.

“Since... first year...” he wasn’t the only one panting. She waited a moment for her breathing to normalize and continued. “But it became real when we really got to know each other two months ago.”

“So _Invisible_ and _Secret Love..._ ” he started.

“Yes, and a lot of others too,” she finished for him, slightly blushing.

“I can’t believe this. Since I’ve read _Invisible_ that day I couldn’t help but hating this guy for making you suffer like this and now I find out it was me all along. I’m so stupid! How come haven’t I noticed you before?” he said angry and disappointed at himself.

“Calm down, Sirius. There was no way you could have known this,” she said. “The only two people I’ve told about this are Nathi and Lily.”

“So this is why Nathi wanted me to tell you how I feel,” he said and continued. “And why Lily was so worried about me making you ‘my next victim’ in the first day, she knew you already had feelings for me.” Everything was figured out. “Will you ever forgive this big idiot here for making you wait so long?”

“Of course I will, my black puppy,” she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

“I’m not a puppy, I’m a grown d-” and then he realized what she had just said. His eyes grew wide “Wait a minute! Do you have any idea of what you’re talking about?” he asked worried. No one knew about his animagus form except for his three best friends.

“Of course I do, Padfoot.” she said and winked at him.

“But how did you-”

“I’ve know about you, James - Prongs, Remus - Moony and Peter - Wormtail since fourth year.” she said sheepishly. “I overheard you talking about it before a full moon night.”

“I guess we should have been a bit more careful about that.”

“Yes, you should. But don’t worry, I haven’t told a living or non-living soul, not even Nathalia and Lily about it,” she promised. “By the way, Madame Pomfrey said I could go to my room to rest after finishing my potion. Can you help me get out of this bed, please?”

“Sure, it’s always a pleasure to help my girlfriend,” he said, putting one of his arms around her back.

“Since when am I your girlfriend, Mr. Black? You haven’t even asked me if I _want_ to be your girlfriend,” she said trying to keep her face serious.

“We’ve already wasted enough time, so: Marlene McKinnon, would you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

“Yes... yes... yes...” she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips at each ‘yes’.

He captured her lips and they shared another kiss. The second one of many still to come.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
